


Rain and Rom-coms

by MetaUniversal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karezi, karezi fluff, karkat/terezi - Freeform, karkatxterezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaUniversal/pseuds/MetaUniversal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick karezi one shot, pure fluff<br/>karkat goes to terezi's hive for movie night, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Rom-coms

     The rain started to pick up, and you began to get worried. Karkat was supposed to get to your house ten minutes ago, and while he was never the most punctual, the rain wasn’t a good sign. Just then you hear a knock on your door. You breathe out a sigh of relief. You open it up, and while the first thing you smell is petrichor, the next is the familiar, and relaxing scent of Karkat. He always smelled like cherries, and for whatever reason, a slight hint of cinnamon, for reasons unexplained his whole house smells like it.  
     He put his umbrella down, he seemed to be mostly dry. A smile broke passed his usual grumpy demeanor, “sorry I’m late.” He said sheepishly, with a bit of a shaky voice from the cold. You could tell he was fine, but you couldn’t help but feel a bit of concern, he looked a little pale, and he was shivering a lot, to the point where his teeth where chattering. “It’s alright Karkles,” you say letting him into your tree-hive. After he gets his shoes off, you pull him into a hug. Gog damn it, he’s so adorable, even if he is just wearing a sweater and jeans, and his hair is a mess, okay yeah he doesn’t put very much effort into his appearance, but he still somehow manages to look cute.

***

     God damn is it cold outside, you would also be pissed about being late, but you’re too busy freezing your balls off. Despite how irritated you are, you can’t help but smile when she opens the door. Terezi Pyrope, that’s a sight that never fails to make you happy. For one thing she’s just so fucking beautiful to the point it hurts, but also you just have so many good memories with her, you almost always feel happy around her.  
You step inside, and it’s warm, so comfortably warm. You take your shoes off and apologize for being late, she doesn’t seem to mind though. She pulls you into a hug, and holy shit, is she warm, the room’s heat was nice, but you could feel yourself thawing out right there. All you could smell was her own scent, which can only really be described blue raspberry, and the burning wood in her fire place, which you had a bit of concern for because this was literally a hollowed out tree.  
“So,” you begin, “I figure since it’s almost the twelfth perigrees eve, I brought ‘Flushed Actually’ if you want?”  
She giggled a little, and smiled, “sounds good. I made some hot chocolate, you go set it up and I’ll go grab some blankets and microwave some popcorn.”  
You nodded, and leaned down to kiss her before setting up the movie

***

     Wow his lips never quite stop surprising you with how soft they are.  
     You go stir the chocolate, and you put some popcorn in the microwave. You run off to your room and grab a blanket. It was perfect, big, red, and incredibly fluffy. You pour the chocolate into mugs and the popcorn into the bowl. He goes to the kitchen and takes the blanket off his hands, and you both walk back to the living room.You sit down next to him on a couch next to the hearth, your bodies being warmed by the fire, the blanket, and each other. He wraps an arm around you, and you lean your head on his shoulder, you feel comfortable and safe. You’re happy.

***

     You set up the movie, swearing under your breath as you try to figure out how her system works. When you finally figure it out, you go to the kitchen to check on Terezi, and you see she’s struggling with blankets, popcorn, and hot chocolate. “Hey,” you say, “you need a hand?” you take the blanket and your cup of chocolate.  
     “Thanks Karkat.” She said gratefully.  
     The two of you set up on a couch by the fireplace, you have the blanket wrapped around your shoulders, and your arm around her. She rests her head on your shoulder, and you start the movie. You feel warm, you feel comfortable. You are happy.


End file.
